Broken tears
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: A medical emergency sends Rory running into Jess's arms. a time of turmoil will either bring them together forever or rip them apart for good. making it through life has never been this hard for the Gilmore girls.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls

"Hello." Rory Groaned as she glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. The red numbers numbing her as she red three am.

"Rory." Her mothers voice could be heard coming through the phone.

"Mom, what is it what's wrong?"

"Rory I…." Lorelai trailed off. "I don't know how to tell you this it's your grandfather he's… He's in the hospital another heart attack it doesn't look good kid you need to come home."

Rory could hear the tears in her mother's voice. Clutching the phone tightly Rory sat frozen in her bed in her perfect Philadelphia apartment her eyes squeezed together tightly not wanting to believe what she'd just heard.

"Rory Ror are you there?" Lorelai's faint voice floated at her.

"Yeah." Rory took a deep breath trying to will the burning tears from her eyes and clear the lump in her throat. "I'll be there when I can I promise." She didn't even say goodbye as she hung up the phone. She looked around her apartment it wasn't that big but it suited her needs. Slowly she got out of bed afraid she'd tumble to the floor on her shaking legs. She pulled clothes haphazardly out of her closet and shoved them into a duffle bag. She threw her hair into a ponytail and threw her coat over her white nightgown slipping shoes onto her bare feet. Grabbing her keys and the bag her phone and her laptop she made her way out of the apartment locking the door behind her she made her way down the stairs careful not to fall and out to the rainy Philadelphia landscape sliding into her car. She sat there in the pale moonlight her hands shaking on the wheel her legs bouncing and the bile raising in her throat. Her slightly damp hair curling around her face.

She took a deep breath and tried to put the key in the ignition but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Tears were now running down her face she felt like she was going to suffocate. She opened the car door and practically flung herself out of her car taking deep breaths of the cold November air. She closed her eyes tightly as she sat on cool sidewalk pavement. She opened her eyes and looked down the deserted street and the dark apartment windows surrounding her and she knew she couldn't drive and she knew she couldn't stay there and the rain was coming down and as she pushed herself up her feet started to carry her, toward a place she never thought she'd go to again a place she'd been avoiding since she'd moved to town six months ago. After landing the job right off of the campaign. Oh she'd passed it multiple times she'd almost went in but never got up the nerve now her feet were leading her there almost of their own volition.

Rain poured down around her as she pulled her now wet coat closer around her and walked the city blocks her hands held firmly on the can of mace attached to her key chain. She tried to stay in the glare of the city lights as she walked towards her destination not even fully conscious that that is where she was going until she finally reached it and looked at the dark windows and the sign above her head that read. Truncheon books. She pushed her wet hair out of her face before she walked up to the door. She just hoped Jess still lived here she grabbed her phone and went to hit his number in her phone book but she stopped herself. she wasn't sure she could do that. She couldn't go to the hospital and see her grandfather on the edge of life and she couldn't hit that button and reconnect to the only boy that had ever truly shattered her heart. She didn't know where she could go right now. She couldn't go forward or back she was stuck.

Jess Mariano had been sleeping peacefully when the shrill ring of his phone had jolted him awake. "Hello." He answered groggily.

"Oh Jess good you answered I need a favor."

"Luke." Jess was bewildered. "You know it's three thirty in the morning right?'

"Yes but I need a favor Lorelai's father is in the hospital now Lor called Rory but Lorelai's worried that Rory can't or won't make it here on her own if I give you her address will you please check on her or I'm sure you have her number stored in your phone it's the same as it's always been please call her." Luke pleaded with his nephew.

"Wait, Luke slow down." Jess sat up and flipped his light on. "What's going on Lorelai's father's in the hospital?"

"Yeah and I need you to check on Rory please."

"Ok Luke calm down I do have her number I'll try and call her okay do you want me to come to Hartford with her or by myself?"

"If you can come that would be great." Luke sighed in relief he knew that while Lorelai wasn't Jess's biggest fan she would feel better knowing Jess was watching out for Rory.

"Okay I'll be there when I can and don't worry Luke." With those words Jess hung up the phone and then dialed a number he never thought he would again listening to the ringing he held his breath wondering if she would answer.

Rory heard her phone ring dully and she glanced down at the screen. Her heart stopped when she saw Jess's name flash across the screen. "Hello." She answered her voice sounding weak even to her own ears.

"Rory hey it's Jess Luke called and told me about your grandpa do you need me to come with you to Hartford I told Luke I'd come anyway."

She swallowed and looked back at the sign. "Actually I'm standing outside your store right now.

"You're what?" Jess jumped out of bed and threw his shoes on rushing down the wooden stairs and quickly unlocking the door to the pouring rain. He stopped and stared at her. Phone in her hand rain drenching every inch of her and her big blue eyes looking at him with so much pain. He pulled her out of the cold damp night and into the store. He closed the door behind her and pulled her into his arms. He didn't care that she was sopping wet he didn't care that he hadn't seen her in years all he cared about was comforting her being there for her as she looked like she was going to fall apart.

"I'm coming with you no arguments." He whispered into her soaking hair. She only nodded against his now drenched shirt. They stood like that frozen together in the entrance of Truncheon.

A/N so this is the beginning of my new Lit story. What do you think? I promise Rory and Jess will be together it will be HEA but the journey it takes to get them there won't always be the easiest. So if you want to see more please drop a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls

It felt like they'd been standing there in each other's arms for hour's days an eternity. In reality it was only about ten minutes before Rory pulled away and looked at Jess Blue eyes catching Brown. "Thanks." She whispered.

"No need to thank me." He looked down at her wanting and fighting the urge to pull her back into his arms. "Are you ready to go?"

She looked down at the floor before looking back up at him. "All of my things are in my car blocks away."

"What do you mean, are you telling me you walked here?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I got to my car and I just sat there my hands shaking I couldn't move and then I got out of the car and ran here I don't know why there is no reason for it, it just happened."

He chuckled but it had a slight edge of bitterness to it. "Okay we'll get in my car and go to yours. We'll grab you're things and then we'll head to Hartford."

Rory only nodded numbly. Jess turned and walked up the stairs and Rory just watched him go staying rooted to the spot. She was standing on a floor she'd promised never to revisit and she wanted to run upstairs and lock herself away with Jess never coming out. And she wanted to run out the door and hide somewhere no one knew her but she stayed rooted to that floor.

Jess went upstairs and threw things in a bag grabbing his lap top and his phone he jotted a quick note to Chris and Matt leaving it on the kitchen counter. As he started to head down the stairs he stopped. Below him was Rory his past a past he'd buried long ago. He wanted to go back up to stay up but he also wanted to go down. He made his feet move down the staircase he found himself at the bottom. She was still standing there in the place he'd left her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Her words were barely audible as he unlocked the door and gently laid his hand on her back steering her out of the store and towards his car. Opening the passenger door for her she slide in and he walked around the car starting it he drove towards her apartment. He knew where it was he'd always know Luke had made sure he'd known. Luke had said it was for safety purposes but Jess wasn't buying that. He'd driven past her apartment many times wanting to stop to say hi to say something anything. He pulled up behind her car surprised that it was the same one she'd gotten for High school graduation.

"Keys." He turned to her and she handed him her keys not looking at him not really looking at anything. As Rory watched him get out of the car and grab her things from her own car. All so felt inside was dead here she was sitting next to Jess getting ready to make a hours long trip to go home for something she never wanted to have to face and yet she was. Richard Gilmore was the only grandfather she ever knew and to even think about losing him made her shiver involuntarily.

Jess got back into the car tossing Rory's belongings beside his own in the back seat and turning the car towards Connecticut. Jess watched Rory out of the corner of his eye as the miles passed them by leading them towards their past. A past neither was sure they wanted to revisit. She was so quiet and that scared him worse than anything could a quite Gilmore was usually not a good sign. He wanted to talk to her to ask her questions but he felt that it wasn't his place. He felt that if he broke the spell that seemed to be wound around them that something bad may happen.

She watched him but only when she felt sure that he wasn't watching her. She wanted to reach over and entwine her fingers with his but she didn't dare. Her feelings were a mess her head was a mess and even reaching out to touch him was dangerous. Dangerous to her, dangerous to him. He wasn't nice easy Dean who she could pretend never existed or Logan who she could have controlled with the snap of her fingers. Emotions for him easy to turn on and off. No this was Jess the only guy she'd ever been truly deeply madly throw everything out the window in love with. Yet also the only man that ever grounded her saw the good and the bad and still excepted her still loved her with no string. She could always just Be Rory Gilmore with him. Not Rory Gilmore innocent Naive Stars Hollow girl like she had with Dean or Lorelai Rory Gilmore trust fund baby that she had to play with Logan but just herself the crazy and the sophisticated all wrapped up in one.

And they passed the you're now entering Connecticut and then they passed the welcome to Hartford and the hospital loomed closer and closer to them and Rory felt her heart constricting and breathing becoming difficult and Jess snapped his eyes towards the girl who was so similar and yet so different from the girl he'd left behind all those years ago. "You Okay."

She swallowed and nodded jerkily as he pulled into the hospital and parked near the entrance of the heart center. She sat in the car and she stared at the building and she felt herself start to shake snapping out of the cold she'd been feeling the whole ride here she now felt hot like she was on fire. "I can't… I can't do it." She turned towards him fear and worry haunting her eyes.

"Rory Look at me." Jess put his finger under her chin and made her look at him straight in the eye. I'm here I'm here every step of the way. We have to get out of the car first though." He let his fingers fall away from her face and slowly unbuckled his seat belt letting himself out of the car and going around to her side of the car where she was still sitting frozen. He opened the door and reached over her unbuckling the seat belt and grabbing her hand pulling her from the car not letting go until he was sure she could stand on her own two feet. She took a deep breath and finally took his hand she didn't care about the consequences at that moment. She needed him, his hand, his strength his familiarity.

A/N Wow the reception of this story so far has been great thank you all so much for the reviews and please keep it up and tell me what you think of the new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Her hand tightened in his as they walked through the sliding glass doors and the hospital smell that always made her feel sick hit her. Her stomach started to roll. Her heart beat a rapid pace. "Deep Breaths." He whispered at her side squeezing her hand gently. She tried to slow her breathing as they walked down the red line on the floor. The halls were to silent the air was to stifling and Rory shivered. It wasn't until they turned the corner and she saw her mother asleep against Luke's shoulder and her grandmother pacing the floor that it finally all really and truly hit her. She felt herself start to crumble the only thing stopping her was Jess's steading force.

Emily Gilmore looked up and caught sight of her Granddaughter. "Rory." She rushed over not at that moment registering Jess's presence.

"Hi Grandma." Rory leaned in and hugged her grandmother gently. Not letting go of Jess's hand. Luke' head had turned towards the group at Emily's words and he sighed in relief to see both is nephew and Rory had made it. Emily pulled away and finally noticed the man by her granddaughter's side.

"And you are?"

"Grandma." Rory sighed, "This is Jess you've met him before."

"Right the boy who showed up at my house with a black eye." She looked at him disdainfully. "What is he doing here?"

"While he's Luke's nephew and he lives in Philadelphia so he gave me a ride I wasn't in any condition to drive." Rory tried to sooth her grandmother's ruffled feathers.

"Of course." Emily softened a little as she took in her granddaughters rumbled and tear stained appearance.

"How is he?" Rory dared to voice the question that had been plaguing her since she got the phone call.

"It's not looking good but I'm being optimistic he's sleeping right now and the doctors are keeping a close eye on him but you'll be the first one to see him when he wakes up I promise." Emily smiled tightly but Rory could see the ghost haunting her grandmother's eyes.

"Yeah okay." She whispered. She noticed the vacant seat beside her mother and for the first time since entering the hospital she released Jess's hand and walked towards it sinking heavily into the hard plastic. Jess watched her go before turning towards Emily Gilmore.

"Mrs. Gilmore I'm sorry this is what brought Rory back to Connecticut but if there is anything I can do for you or your family just tell me."

Emily was shocked by the young man standing in front of her. She remembered him clearly as a surly teen. "Thanks for that Jess." She said softly. Looking towards her granddaughter who was now twisting her fingers together and looking blankly into space. "Thanks for bringing Rory here."

Jess just nodded before walking off towards a corner and leaning against the wall. He watched Lorelai Luke and Rory and he felt like he was outside of a family bubble so close yet so far away. Luke looked over at his nephew and seeing him looking so lost he gently moved Lorelai so she was leaning against Rory and got up walking towards Jess. "Hey." Luke clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks for bringing Rory."

"No problem." Jess shrugged not ready to show the full story of how Rory had ended up at his door.

"It's a big deal Jess I need to you to know how much I really appreciate it."

"Thanks." Jess said not quite looking at his uncle in the eye not used to praise and not willing to say what he really wanted to say that of course he would do it, because it was for Rory and he'd do anything for Rory. Luke just nodded before going back to his own seat.

"How is she?" Rory whispered indicating her still sleeping mother.

"As well as can be expected." Luke whispered back. "She'll be happy to see you here."

"I almost didn't come." Rory admitted.

Luke didn't say anything to that he didn't know what to say. He looked at her so much like her mother yet so different so much stronger in some aspect yet so much weaker in others. "While you're here now and that's all that matters."

"Hmm." Rory mumbled looking back over at her mother.

Lorelai could hear voices floating around her, as she slowly came back to consciousness. She lifted her head and looked around her shocked to find herself not leaning against Luke but against Rory. "Rory." She mumbled.

"Hey mom." Rory whispered.

Lorelai sat up and tried to straighten her hair. "When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago, Jess drove here."

"Jess." Lorelai's eyes glided over the waiting room before they finally landed on the younger male.

"Yeah" Rory nodded.

"That's good." Neither of Gilmore girls had much more to say as they both went into their own little worried and scared worlds.

The time seemed to crawl by slowly as they sat and waited for news any news that could get them out of the limbo they seemed to be in. Emily had found a seat and Jess looked around the room. He walked over to Luke and bent over. "Hey do you want me to go to the diner and get some food I'm sure both Lorelai and Rory would appreciate some Luke's coffee."

"Sounds good." Luke nodded "Ceaser and Lane are running things so just head down."

"Right okay." Jess nodded before he walked over to Emily. "Mrs. Gilmore I'm going to get some food what would you like me to get you."

"What? Oh." Emily looked up. "A chicken salad would be appreciated please."

"Right." Jess said walking towards Rory and Lorelai. "Hey I'm going to get food burgers for you both of you?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Rory nodded. "Thanks Jess."

"Sure I should be useful for something."

"I appreciate it." Lorelai said looking at the grown up Jess standing in front of her.

"I do too." Rory said.

"Right." Jess said feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I'll get the food as soon as I can." They nodded and he walked back towards the parking garage and into his car and headed towards Stars Hollow.

A/N thanks so much to everyone that reviewed and please keep sending the reviews in it really motivates me.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore girls

Jess drove down the roads that were familiar yet hidden so deeply in his memory that he was scared to pull them out. He drove towards a place he once called home. A place he felt so alive and so dead all at the same time. he pulled in front of Luke's diner and parked the car. He got out and took a deep breath. He hadn't been back here since his mother's wedding and he didn't really think he would have ever came back. But Rory needed him more then he felt the need to run.

Walking through the door felt surreal. As the bell jingled above the door no one seemed to look up so he walked to the counter where Lane was filling some Coffee cups. "I'll be with you in a minuet." Lane said not looking up as she finished pouring coffee. "Now what can I do for you?" Lane looked up and almost dropped the coffee pot. "Jess." The minuet she said his name it seemed that all the inhabitants of the diner looked at them.

"Well look at that." Miss Patty smirked. "Jess Mariano graces us with his presence once again.

"Jess what are you doing here?" Lane asked trying to gain her bearings.

"I came to get food for everyone at the hospital if you could make that fast I'd appreciate it I don't think any of them have eaten in a while."

"Right yeah okay." Lane grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. "What can I get for you?"

Jess gave her is order Just as Taylor walked through the door. "Mariano." He sneered "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Taylor I'm not here to cause trouble." Jess rolled his eyes. "I just need to get food for Luke Lorelai Rory and Mrs. Gilmore and then it's back to Hartford."

"Why would you be going to Hartford?"

"Because Mr. Gilmore is in the hospital that's why now if you can stop being Nosy I'd appreciate it. " Jess took the four large cups of coffee Lane had poured him and turned away from Taylor as he waited for the rest of his order. Miss. Patty had ran out of the Diner as soon as she'd heard the news about Mr. Gilmore she was going to get the scoop on East side Tilly if it killed her. The rest of the people in the diner where just shocked that Jess had actually talked to Taylor that way.

"I will not be talked to in that fashion young man." Taylor said.

"Here you go Jess and Tell Rory that we'll all in her corner." Lane said as she put the bags of food down on the counter.

"Thanks Lane." Jess picked up the bags and the coffee's and walked towards the door. As he walked out of it he turned back around and looked straight at Taylor. "News Flash Taylor you don't now nor have you ever owned this town. So get off your freaking high horse." With that Jess Left the dinner in total silence and he didn't even notice a frightened Kirk hovering in the bush he'd jumped into at just the sound of Jess's voice. Jess shook his head at the stupidity of some of the people in that town as he got into the car and put the food down making sure not to spill any of the precious coffee he headed back to Hartford.

"Why I never." Taylor fumed as they town watched Jess drive away.

"He has a point." Babette pointed out.

"Babette." Taylor was scandalized.

"Well you don't own the down and all Jess was doing was getting food for Rory learn to play nice and maybe others would play nicely with you Taylor."

"I don't have to put up with this I have a shipment of candy coming in." Taylor stormed out of the diner and towards the Soda Shoppe. Everyone in the diner chuckled as they watched Taylor struggle to open a box of candy through the glass window. Well in the back of most of the townspeople's minds was a prayer for Richard Gilmore. The townspeople may not have known him well but he was the father of their Gilmore girls and thus one of their own.

A/N Shorter than usual but the next chapter has to be it's own chapter. Thanks to those that reviewed and please review. I've got up to Chapter eight outlined right now.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore girls

"So Hon how does it feel to see Jess again?" Lorelai asked looking over at her daughter as she stared into space. Rory was too ghostly white and Lorelai needed her to talk. Talk about anything anyone even if that meant talking about Jess.

"Huh." Rory shook her head and looked at her mother.

"I said how is it too see Jess again after all these years."

Rory bit her lip as far as she knew Lorelai knew that Rory had seen Jess in Philadelphia but she didn't know anything about the kiss. Rory couldn't tell her mother the truth she wouldn't tell her about running to jess in the pouring rain or only feeling complete when Jess was around but she would find something to say. It's surreal like it's not really happening and that I'm going to wake up at any moment you know. Actually this whole ordeal is surreal. Being here seeing Jess Grandma actually being civil to him. It's just I wish I could pinch myself and wake up from this nightmare."

Unknown to the girls Jess had just came around the corner and heard Rory's little speech. He flinched slightly at what she said but really he couldn't fault her. Her grandfather was in the hospital and as for him and her well they hadn't exactly left it on good terms the last time they parted.

"I know sweets I know." Lorelai muttered wrapping her arms around her daughter. She too wished she could wake up from the horrible dream she was currently in.

Jess came around the corner and smiled slightly . "I come bearing food and coffee lots and lots of coffee."

"You're a god and I never actually thought I'd say that too you." Lorelai said grasping on to the slightly cooled coffee.

"Rory Lane says she's thinking of you." Jess whispered handing Rory a cup of Coffee. Rory smiled slightly, taking the offered beverage. Jess quickly passed out the food before turning to Emily. "Mrs. Gilmore I brought your food." He handed her a bag and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Emily nodded taking the offered food and opening it on her lap just picking at it barely able to actually stomach eating any of it. She just sipped her coffee and tried not to throw that up.

Jess looked around the waiting room noticing that all three Gilmore's were doing the same. If this wasn't such a tense time he might even think about pointing out the similarity's. "Excuse me are you the Gilmore family?" All heads turned to see a young nurse coming around the corner.

"Yes how is he?" Emily jumped from her seat over ending her salad onto the floor.

"He's awake and seems to be stable at the moment but we're still watching him carefully. You may go in and see him now but only one at a time please."

"Of course thank you." The nurse nodded and walked away as Emily turned towards Rory. "Rory Darling why don't you go in and see him I'm sure it will get his spirits up."

"Right okay." Rory swallowed and stood up her legs shaking, her hands shaking. Jess walked slowly towards her and took her hands in his.

"Remember breath. In out, In out."

"Right okay." She took a few deep breaths before releasing his hands and walking towards the room.

"It's the one at the end." Emily pointed down the hall as they all watched Rory walk towards the door.

"In out, in out." Rory felt the tears sting her eyes as she got closer and closer to the room. "No crying you can't cry." She told herself. she got closer to the room. She got to the door. She peeked in and she froze. He looked so much older than the last time she saw him. He was so pale and just sunken in general. She silently walked into the room. "HI Grandpa." She whispered standing at the end of his bed.

"Rory." Richard smiled weakly at the sight of his only grandchild.

"Grandpa." Rory felt like the tears were going to fall down her face as she walked closer to him and gently took his hand in hers wishing she could run out of the room and out of the hospital and even out of Hartford at that moment as the man she'd always seen as strong once again lay in a bed weakened.

"How is Philadelphia?" Richard asked,

"It's okay I'm enjoying working on the paper and it's challenging which I like. How are you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm pulling through you know me too stubborn to be down for long. Not that your grandmother would let me" Rory smiled tightly and fought the overwhelming urge to crawl into the bed with her grandfather and curl up next to him like she was a little child. She cursed the part of her mother that kept her from having a childhood with her grandparents even if Lorelai had her own reasons for doing so at that moment looking at that man Rory was mad at what she saw as her mother's selfishness. At that moment she felt like she'd been robbed of something that should have been hers. Memories that she never got to have. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Love you Grandpa." She whispered. "I'm going to go so someone else can come in and see you but I'll be back I promise."

"It was good to see you Rory thank you for coming."

"Of course." She squeezed his hand before walking away. Richard watched her walked away and wished he could have said so much more to the girl that was his pride and joy.

Rory walked out of the room and down the hall back to her waiting family. "He looks okay." She said sitting down in a vacant seat.

"Lorelai why don't you go now." Emily instructed. In a way Emily Gilmore was fighting her own internal battle not to have to walk into that hospital room.

"Right okay." Lorelai didn't want to see her dad like that either but if Rory could do it so could she. She squeezed Luke's hand before walking down the hall. Rory watched her mother go watched every scene around her play out in slow motion and all of a sudden it got to be too much and she felt the bile rush up her throat. She got out of her seat and rushed down the hall towards the first exit she could find and ran outside the cold air stinging her cheeks. She bent over and threw up in the bushes. She felt someone come up beside her and rub her back.

"It's okay." She heard Jess's voice through the fog. She bit her lip so hard it bleed as she stood up and looked at him breaking down into tears and clinging onto him as if her life depended on it.

A/N Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and please do review. So this chapter took a lot out of me I was almost crying. Yes I could have written Lorelai's visit but this is Rory's journey not Lorelai's though as you can see you'll get bits of insight into the other characters.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Come on I'm taking you to your house." Jess said holding Rory tightly almost afraid she'd fall down if he wasn't holding her. She numbly nodded as he walked her around the hospital and to the parking garage. He made sure she was inside the car before speaking softly. "I'm going to go and tell your mother Luke and Grandmother." Rory only gave a jerky nod to show she was listening. Jess walked back through the glass doors feeling shaky at the sight of Rory being sick. Of Rory so pale.

"Hey how is she?" Lorelai stood up.

"She's not good, this is all too much for her." Jess said "I'm taking her home."

"That's a good Idea I think we should do the same Lorelai. There really isn't much we can do here." Luke said gently.

"Yeah you're right." Lorelai turned to her mother. "Mom are you going home."

"No Lorelai I'm going to stay here it's better for me to be with your father then to be home by myself in that giant house.

"Okay mom call us if you need anything." Lorelai said hugging Emily. Emily was surprised by her daughter's affection but she hugged her back. It was almost like having her little girl back if only for a second.

"Okay we'll follow behind you and Rory why don't we meet at the Diner?" Luke said as the watched the two women hug.

"You're right neither of the girls ate that much." Jess nodded. He headed back to the car sure that Luke and Lorelai would catch up with him. He slide into the driver's seat and started the car pulling out of the parking garage and away from the hospital. "We're going to the diner your mom and Luke will meet us there. Your grandmother is staying with your grandfather."

"Okay." Rory said not looking at him. Her stomach still rolled she could still smell the hospital she could still see him in that bed and she wanted to sleep she wanted to sleep away the night. Away the days maybe even away her life. the car was silent as they drove. Jess pulled up in front of Luke's and got out of the car going around and opening Rory's door. He helped her out of the car. He didn't know this Rory this scared Rory who didn't seem able to function. It scared him. As he walked into Luke's all eyes were one them. He saw Miss. Patty walking towards them and he tried to shield Rory.

"Oh Rory dear we're so sorry to hear about your grandfather." Miss Patty tried to get around Jess and too Rory. Lane seeing the issue walked up to Rory and past Jess hugging her best friend.

"I'll get rid of them all for you okay." Lane whispered. She turned to the diner and spoke Loudly. "Okay everyone out the diner is closed the food is on the house just get out." She used her best Mama Kim voice as the patrons scattered. After the last of them was out Lane grabbed her coat and purse and hugged Rory one last time. "Caesar's in the back he can cook for you call m I you need anything." Rory sank down in a chair as soon as Lane was gone and looked at Jess. "Can I get so fries please with cheese."

"Right of course coming right up." Jess jumped from the chair and put the order win with Ceaser just happy to have Rory ask for any type of food. Just then Luke and Lorelai walked in.

"Where is everyone?" Luke asked looking around his deserted diner.

"Lane kicked them out after Miss. Patty descended on Rory." Jess said pouring Coffee for the girls. "Ceaser is still back there though.

"Ohh Lorelai do you want something?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and turned towards her daughter. "What did you get?"

"Cheese fries." Rory said as the plate came up in the window and Jess Jumped up to get it."

"Sounds good make another order please Jess also some bacon."

"Right." Jess said putting in the order. He slipped the plate of fries in front of Rory and watched as she ate them slowly but at least she was eating even if it was only a fry or two. Soon Lorelai's food came up and Luke jumped up to get it as the two Danes men looked on at the Gilmore girls as just to be sure they ate. Rory pushed her still half full plate aside. "I'm full and hungry all I want is sleep."

"Okay come on." Jess said I'll drive you back no way you're walking. Rory didn't even try to fight him as she walked out of the diner.

"He's being so sweet with her it scares me." Lorelai said as she watched the younger pair.

"He's grown up Lorelai and yes they have their problems and they will come out I'm sure but right now Rory needs Jess in a way that I don't even think you need me you're stronger then your daughter in so many ways."

"But she's stronger than me in others." Lorelai said.

"That's true." Luke nodded. "How about we head back too you look exhausted.

"Sounds good." Lorelai sighed letting Luke pull her up and drive her to the crap shack.

When they got in Jess was laying on the couch and Rory was in her Room. Jess had put her straight to bed when they got home and he took the couch. Lorelai and Luke just passed him without saying a word. The night seemed to swim around the four occupants of that house.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review. I now have up to chapter 12 outlined. Next chapter we're going to have a Rory and Jess conversation very deep on Rory's part not sure what Jess will say yet.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory lay in her room staring at the ceiling. She was so tired so upset and all she wanted to do was fall asleep and stay asleep but she couldn't seem to force her eyes closed. Every time her eyes even fluttered shut she'd be shocked back away with pictures of her grandfather laying in that bed. After what felt like forever but was really just an hour she gave up and padded into the kitchen hopping water would help her sleep. She turned the tap on and watched the clear liquid gush into her glass. She flipped the facet off and wrapped her hands around the glass walking towards the table she slumped into the wooden chair. Taking a tiny sip she sat it down staring through the glass.

Jess was tossing and turning on the couch as he heard the water turn on in the kitchen. He heard someone walk across the floor and sit down and he knew it could only be Rory. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his eyes. Getting up he padded silently towards the kitchen. He looked in and saw her sitting there

"Rory." Jess said gently coming behind her. She jumped slightly knocking the water over sending a wave of water over the table and onto the floor.

"Jess." She turned around and looked at him as he rushed for a dish towel and quickly sopped up the wet mess. He looked up at her from his position on the floor wet dish cloth in hand.

"What are you doing up Rory?"

"Couldn't sleep." She sighed interlacing her fingers and laying her head on them. Jess sat opposite her and watched her.

"Want to talk about it?" she sighed and looked up at him. "you know this is the third time my grandpa has been in the hospital."

"Really." Jess said fighting the urge to reach out and take her hand in his.

"Yeah, The Christmas before you came and again my last year of Yale I was there both of those times it was scary that was for sure."

"I'm sure.' Jess said. He was thinking of all the times he'd been in the hospital as a child. Every time his mother had over dosed. Rory looked at him haunted eyes. "You know I didn't grow up with him Mom kept us away and while I can kind of understand that I can't accept it at this moment. I know that might sound back but I just feel so robbed. Robbed of time that should have been mine." Tears started to fall down her face and Jess reached out and brushed a single tear from her cheek. She shivered at the touch of his hand on her skin. "I don't want to feel this anger I don't want to feel this hate but I do." Jess came around the table and knelt besides her taking her hands in his.

"Rory parents make mistakes. Believe me I know." He laughed bitterly. "I don't know Lorelai's feelings on this well enough to know if she sees keeping you from the Gilmore's as a mistake or not and you're allowed to be angry you're allowed to say you're angry that's okay. Holding in it could only make it worst. But do try and forgive your mother for mistakes she made as a child for that is what she was a sixteen year old child with a baby but she still took care of you she still was a great mother to you even though she knew nothing about standing on her own outside of a life of Money and privilege." Oh Jess knew he could Tell Rory about his own life he could tell her about his mother's revolving door of boyfriends her drinking and drug problem. All the nights he sat by a hospital bed or what had really gotten him sent to Stars Hollow but he didn't he wouldn't. She needed to grieve for a life she thought she would have wanted and he wasn't ready to shatter her any more then she already was. She looked up at him baby blue eyes shining.

"You know you always knew me best." She whispered. "Dean he was just boring a first boyfriend to a girl who always felt in the shadow of her perfect mother. Logan, he was the opposite he was so exciting and dangerous and he was part of my grandparents world. A world of high class a world I'd wanted to be in forever a world I longed for and got at Yale. You were Different though. You understood me on a level that neither my mother nor my grandparents got and you accepted me. Oh I know my mother loves me but she always expected perfection from me. Even though she was far from Perfect and my grandparents wanted the same thing just in a different package." Rory was now rambling and Jess watched her wide eyed. She was saying things he'd wanted to hear for years but he wasn't going to believe them not well she was so emotionally distressed.

"Okay Rory we're going to get you to bed time to sleep."

She laughed bitterly as he helped her up. "Don't you get that's the whole point I can't sleep." Just as Jess got her to her bedroom the phone started to ring and they both stared at it as their hearts dropped to their stomachs.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review. Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday I did start it but it just didn't want to come together.


	8. Chapter 8

\I don't own Gilmore girls

Rory rushed towards the phone as it rang in the dark house. She was running so fast that as she grabbed the phone she fell to her knees on the hardwood floor. "Hello." She tried to catch her breath.

"Rory." Emily's sobbing voice came over the line.

"Grandma?' Rory wasn't sure as she heard a sobbing woman. "What's wrong?"

"It's your grandfather he took a turn for the worst he…. He had a stroke Rory."

"NO." Rory whimper screamed. Jess rushed forward and gathered her into his arms almost having to pry the phone from her fingers.

"Hello Emily are you still on the phone."

"Yes Jess I'm here." Emily said.

"Okay what's going on because Rory seems like she just had a breakdown."

"It's Richard he had a stroke." It seemed the repeating of the word had sent Emily into her own hysterics because the second the words were out of her mouth she broke down into sobs.

"Okay Emily we'll be there as soon as we can." With that he hung up the phone and got Rory to the couch. "Rory sit there I'm going to get your mother and Luke." He looked between her and the stairs and he wanted to stay with her but he couldn't. He bent down and kissed her forehead and headed up the stairs. Rory watched him go before breaking down into a flood of tears and curling into a ball on the couch.

Jess made his way up the stairs and into Luke and Lorelai's room. He went to his uncle's side of the bed. "Uncle Luke." He whispered nudging his shoulder. Luke grunted and rolled over. "Luke." Jess nudged him harder.

"Jess, what?" Luke sat up looking around. "Jess what are you doing here?"

"Emily called Richard took a turn for the worst. I guess he had a stroke. Can you wake up Lorelai? I have to get back to Rory."

"Right, right." Luke mumbled. Sitting up straighter. "Go to Rory I'll get Lorelai." Jess turned around and headed back down the stairs leaving the older Gilmore girl in his uncle's capable hands well he went down the stairs to his own Gilmore girl. He found her sobbing on the couch and rushed to her side.

"Rory come on up we go." He held her up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have you Ror." He whispered. She clung to him shaking and crying as Luke and a white faced Lorelai came down the stairs. "Luke can you grab her shoes." Jess nodded towards Rory's room.

"Right yes okay." Luke said going toward her room and coming back minutes later with Rory's shoes. Jess took them from his uncle and slipped them on her feet helping her to stand up then passing her over to her waiting mothers arms.

"I've got you babe." Lorelai whispered rocking her daughter in her arms like she was a small child once again. Luke gathered coats while Jess slipped on his own shoes. They made their way silent except for Rory's cries to the jeep and crawled inside Luke at the steering Wheel. Silence hung heavy over the car Rory was snuggled into Jess's side and Lorelai was holding Luke's hand in a death grip as they pulled into the hospital. The silent foursome. Rory's tears having just subsided made their way into the hospital finding Emily huddled in a chair.

"Mom," Lorelai rushed forward.

"Oh Lorelai." Emily said standing up and looking at her daughter. "He's not good." She shook her head her red hair falling in disarray around her face. "There doing everything they can but as it stands they don't know if he'll live and if he does they don't think he'll ever walk or talk again." At those words Lorelai felt faint and everyone could hear a whimper escape Rory's mouth. Five people stood in that waiting room waiting for something anything news good or bad as if waiting on the edge of a cliff. No one even moving some of them not even allowing themselves to think. Rory clung to Jess. Lorelai held her mother's hand and Luke's and they waited.

A/N short chapter but I feel the next chapter needs to be it's own. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please do review I really enjoy them.


End file.
